Silver's Memory Loss
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Silver loses his memory after hitting his head on a rock. He then remembers his mission to eliminate Sonic. Can Rocket and the others stop Silver or will the Hero of Mobius truly meet his end?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Rocket were close to defeating Eggman's latest robot. "It's almost down for the count! Just push a little more, guys," Rocket said. "You won't defeat this robot. You don't have the strength," Eggman said. "We may not have the strength, but we have the strategy to turn this tin can into scrap metal. Sonic, to the back of the 'bot!" "I'm on it," Sonic said before speeding over to the back of the machine. "Shadow, you know what to do," Rocket said. "That's right. I do," Shadow said before walking over to the right side of the robot. "What's going on?" "Just something I came up with. A little move I like to call the Triforce..." "Hedgehog." "Attack." Sonic, Shadow, and Rocket then curled themselves up into three balls and aimed themselves at the 'bot. "No," Eggman said as his machine came crashing down to the ground. The attack caused the robot to emit a blast so powerful it pushed them all back into the nearby forest. Sonic caused a few trees to fall down, Shadow and Rocket landed in a river, and Silver's head hit a rock. Little did they know that the rock wiped out Silver's memory straight back to the very moment where he became a character in the Sonic franchise. "Man, that was some blast. Sonic, you alright," Rocket asked. "Yeah. My back just hurts after being thrown into a few trees," Sonic replied. "Let me see if I can help with that. If you could lie down on the grass, Sonic." "Sure. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Sonic then followed Rocket's instructions exactly and lied down on the grass with his back facing the sky. "What are you doing," Shadow asked as he walked over to them. "Just trying to find the right spot to fix Sonic's back problem," Rocket replied. He finally found the right place and slammed his elbow into it. "Ow! Wait, that did it. Thanks, man," Sonic said getting up from the ground. "No problem. Anything for a friend." "Wait a minute. Where's Silver?" All of us looked around for a trace of Silver. "That's a good question," Rocket said. "We have to split up to find our friend. We can cover more ground that way," Shadow said. "That's a good plan, Shads. Sonic, you go north, Shadow goes east, and I'll go west." All of us then went our separate ways to look for Silver.

Sonic was looking everywhere for Silver when he saw him with his head against a rock. "Rocket! Shadow! He's over here," Sonic called out. Moments later, Shadow and Rocket made their way over to where he was and saw Silver out cold. "Oh, man. Looks like he suffered blunt force trauma as a result of hitting the rock," Rocket said while Shadow and Sonic both stared at him. "What? I watch CSI. Don't judge me." "What should we do?" "Sonic, you have to help me carry Silver over to the river Shadow and I landed in after the blast," Rocket said. He then grabbed Silver by the legs while Sonic grabbed him by the arms. They then brought him over to the river Shadow and Rocket washed up in. Sonic and Rocket rolled Silver over the edge where he woke splashing. "Help! Somebody get me outta here," Silver shouted. Sonic and Rocket each grabbed a hand and pulled him out of the river. "Thanks. Who exactly are you?" "Silver, you don't recognize us? Not even one bit," Sonic asked. "No. Wish I knew, too. You saved my life," Silver replied. Sonic pulled Rocket away from Silver and over to a grove of trees. "You're the expert on this kind of thing. What the hell's going on?" "Silver's obviously experiencing a loss of memory as a result of his head hitting the rock. The only problem is determining whether if it's only temporary or it's a permanent loss of memory," Rocket explained. "Interesting. Now how do we restore his memory," Sonic asked. "We just need to show him stuff from his past. That'll definitely help to restore his memory. Let's just hope it's not too late to help our friend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know what this is," Rocket asked, holding out the Blue Chaos Emerald in front of Silver's face. "I do. That's a Chaos Emerald," Silver replied. "What else do you know about these?" "I know there's about seven of them. I also remember someone saying they line up with six people, but I can't remember who said it or who lines up with the emeralds." "It's okay. I know it'll be hard to remember everything. After all, your head met a rock. I'm here to help you," Rocket said. "Thanks. It's nice to know you're gonna help me," Silver said. "I'm Rocket. Rocket the Hedgehog." "Silver the Hedgehog. Nice to meet ya, Rocket. Somehow, it feels like I've already met you." "That's probably just a coincidence," Rocket said. "Maybe. Still, it's good to know people like you," Silver said.

"So, Silver lost his memory after you destroyed Eggman's latest machine of doom," Sally asked. "That's right. He doesn't remember anything save for a few things," Sonic replied. "And I guess one of those things he didn't forget was his own name." "Correctamundo. He still remembers that, what the Chaos Emeralds are, and he somehow remembers who Blaze is. I don't know why, but Rocket may be able to supply that answer." "Sonic," Rocket called out. "Over here," Sonic answered. Rocket walked over to where Sonic and Sally were. "Sonic, I just figured out how Silver knows who Blaze is and how he doesn't know who I am. His memory was turned back to the exact moment he became a character in your franchise. His memory goes straight back to the events of Sonic 2006. He made his official debut in that game. That's why he remembers some things and doesn't remember other things." "Because his mind's trapped in 2006," Sally assumed. "That's right. If we can somehow recreate the blast that sent Silver back to 2006, we may be able to save our friend. The only problem is we can't let Sonic get close to Silver," Rocket said. "Why," Sonic asked. "Because he might remember his mission." "And what mission might that be?" "To eliminate Sonic," Rocket answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would Silver want to kill me," Sonic asked. "Because he believes that if he eliminates you, a disaster in his timeline will be averted and his world saved. We can't let you get close to Silver. Otherwise, he'll hunt you down and kill you before you can get a chance to say 'Chaos Emeralds'," Rocket replied. "We can't let that happen," Sally said. "You're right, Sal. We can't. That's why we have to keep Sonic a safe distance away from Silver. Otherwise, Sonic might as well be signing his own death certificate." "Sonic, you heard Rocket. You can't get anywhere near Silver. Got that?" "Got it. I'll be careful enough to stay a good distance from Silver." "Good. Now that's settled, we have to come up with a plan that recreates the same blast that wiped Silver's memory right back to 2006," Rocket said before rumbling was heard. "Actually, scratch that. I think the plan just came to us in the form of a mad genius determined to destroy Sonic once and for all." Sally and Rocket ran out of the room and straight over to Eggman's newest creation.

"Rocket, will that be enough to recreate the blast that wiped Silver's memory," Sally asked. "Yeah. It's the same kind of 'bot, so it should have the same blast magnitude as before." "Don't think you're going to destroy this beautiful piece of machinery. This is specially designed to withstand that Triforce Hedgehog Attack you designed. It can never be destroyed," Eggman said before a rock was thrown at one of the arms. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Knuckles said while holding another rock. "Thanks, Knux. I owe you one," Rocket said. "Don't thank me yet. Shadow told me about the latest dilemma. I'm here to make sure Silver's memory is restored." "Let's see. That's one hedgehog and one echidna ready to take your latest 'machine of doom.' You better give up now, Eggman. You're outnumbered." "Never. I won't stop until you fall. Then I can launch my conquest of Station Square." "Over my dead body, Eggman. I'm invincible. Nothing can kill me," Rocket said. "Less gloating, more fighting. Let's go, Rocket. My fists are waiting to hit something," Knuckles said. "Sorry, Knux. Guess I got carried away there. Prepare to fall again, Eggman. Sally, get to safety." "All right," Sally said before running off. Knuckles jumped down to where Rocket was and both of them got ready to fight Eggman's latest 'bot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. This 'bot may be the same model as the last one, but it's a hell of a lot tougher," Rocket said while kneeling. "You got that right. Even my fists can't make a dent in the metal armor of that thing," Knuckles agreed. "That's right. I made this beautiful piece of machinery from metal that would withstand even the strongest of Mobians. You can't win," Eggman bragged. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Eggman. I may be down, but I ain't out. We'll win..." Rocket then fell to the ground and Knuckles was the one thing that could stop Eggman's latest machine. "How about that. My greatest enemy collapsed from exhaustion. He must've pushed himself too much and his body wouldn't let him put himself at risk. He's a much easier problem to erase now." Just as Eggman was about to finish Rocket off for good, a tree came flying out of nowhere and took out one of the robot's legs. Knuckles and Eggman turned their heads to see Silver lifting a boulder ten feet from the ground. "Don't you hurt Rocket. He's my friend," Silver said before throwing the boulder and taking out one of the robot's arms. "You'll pay for that one, hedgehog. Chew on this," Eggman said before sending the remaining pincer toward Silver. Before it could reach him, Silver stopped it easily with his psychokinesis. "What? That's impossible!" "That's your opinion. Maybe your robot's not as good as you designed it to be." Silver then ripped the arm out of its socket and threw it miles away from the fight site.

"Three limbs down, one to go," Silver said as he prepared to bring Eggman's 'bot to the ground. "What's the score," Sonic asked as he walked over to the fight site. "You!" "Crap. I forgot Rocket told me to keep a safe distance away from Silver. I should've remembered that." "The Iblis Trigger. I've finally found you. Forget the robot. My fight's with you," Silver said before jumping down to Sonic's level. "Now that you're here, I can eliminate you and restore my world." Silver then got into a fighting stance while Sonic just stood there like a statue. "Sonic! You gotta get out of here," Sally said from behind a tree. "I really don't think that's an option right now, Sal," Sonic said. "Stay out of this, whoever you are! My beef's with the hedgehog, not you," Silver growled before a black-and-red blur knocked itself into him. "Stay away from the faker. If anyone's going to waste him, it'll be me, not you," Shadow said. "Thanks, Shadow. I think." "Get ready for the fight of your life, Silver. It's two hedgehogs against one of their own." "Make that three," Rocket said weakly before getting up. "Don't think I won't get involved." "Rocket, you can't fight. You're hurt," Knuckles said. "Doesn't matter. I'm the one that came up with the maneuver that knocked Silver straight back to 2006, so I have to be involved, injured or not," Rocket said as he limped over to Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic, Shads. Ready to teach Silv the lesson of a lifetime?" "I so am," Sonic said hyped. "I'm in too," Shadow said. "Great. Prepare to go down, Silver. You're outnumbered," Rocket as he, Sonic, and Shadow got ready to fight their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just a little more, guys," Rocket said as he, Sonic, and Shadow pushed themselves to make sure Silver was defeated. "You can't defeat me! I will eliminate the Iblis Trigger and my world will be restored," Silver said. "Rocket, I hope you came up with a plan," Sonic said. "I sure did. Sonic, Shadow, pile on Silver!" "That's your plan," Shadow asked. "It was the best I could come up with," Rocket replied. "Fair enough." Sonic, Shadow, and Rocket then followed the plan and piled on Silver. "That's it! Psychokinetic blast!" Silver then summoned a blast that was enough to send Sonic into a river that ended in a waterfall, Shadow barely hanging on a cliff, Rocket crashing into a rotting tree and breaking it free from its roots, and his head against another rock that restored his memory completely. Silver came to and saw his three friends were in life-and-death situations: Sonic, Shadow, and Rocket were all about to fall to their deaths. "Sonic! Shadow! Rocket! Hold on! I'm coming," Silver said before realizing he could save only one out of the three. "Who do I save? Sonic, Shadow, or Rocket?" Silver then remembered what Rocket said to do in this kind of dilemma: 'Save the person that would save you if you were in their place.' Silver then ran over to the tree Rocket was and grabbed his hand. "Silv! Thanks for the save." "You would've done the same," Silver replied. "You're right. I would save you if you were in my place," Rocket said as Silver pulled him to safety. "How did you know to save me and not the others?" "You said it yourself: 'Save the person that would save you if you were in their place'." "Nice, Silv. You remembered what I said. Epic job," Rocket said. "I have you to thank for that," Silver replied.

"Come on. We gotta help Sonic and Shads." Rocket and Silver then went to save their friends who had their problems. Rocket grabbed Shadow's hand while Silver moved a branch to help Sonic out of the river. "Sonic, grab the branch! Quick!" Sonic did exactly what Silver told him to and grabbed the branch. Silver then moved the branch to shore and Sonic released his grip. "Thanks, Silver," Sonic said. "No problem. Anything for a friend," Silver replied. Meanwhile, Rocket had just pulled Shadow up to safety. "Thank you. I don't hand out thanks frequently. You're lucky enough to get one," Shadow said. "I guess you ain't the kind of person to hand out thanks," Rocket said. "No, I'm not." "Shadow! Rocket! You guys okay?" "Yeah, Silv. We're alright." "Silver, are you truly back," Shadow asked. "I'm back and here to stay," Silver replied. "Come on. We should be getting back home," Rocket said before he and the others started the walk back to Station Square. Today, Silver lost his memory and almost destroyed Sonic. Today, Silver suffered a Memory Loss.


End file.
